1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, and more specifically, to a backlight module capable of assembling a lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since liquid crystal molecules do not produce light themselves, a common method for driving an LCD to display images involves utilizing a backlight module to provide light with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution to the LCD so as to make the LCD display corresponding images. Therefore, a backlight module is one of the major components of an LCD. A traditional backlight module uses a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as a light source. Common methods for disposing cold cathode fluorescent lamps in a backlight module are divided into two types: direct-type and edge-type. The said direct-type method involves disposing two or more cold cathode fluorescent lamps in the bottom of a backlight module to increase light intensity of the backlight module. Thus, the direct-type method is suitable for a display panel of high light intensity or large size, such as an LCD monitor or an LCD TV.
As mentioned above, since disposal of a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps in a direct-type backlight module is necessary, an efficient assembly process for the plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps should be a concern in structural design of direct-type backlight modules. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram of a backlight module 10 according to the prior art. The backlight module 10 comprises a bottom board 12, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp 14, and a lamp clamping mechanism 16. A base 18 of the lamp clamping mechanism 16 is installed on the bottom board 12. An end of the base 18 has a clamping part 20. As shown in FIG. 1, the clamping part 20 is a single-claw structure. The clamping part 20 is used for clamping the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 14 so as to fix the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 14 on the base 18. However, the said lamp clamping method makes it time-consuming and strenuous for a user to detach the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 14 from the backlight module 10 when necessary. That is to say, when the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 14 has to be replaced, a user needs to detach other optical films (such as a diffuser, a prism film, a brightness enhancement film, and so on) above the lamp clamping mechanism 16 from the backlight module 10 sequentially. Subsequently, the user needs to exert force on the clamping part 20 to release the clamping of the clamping part 20 from the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 14, and then detach the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 14 from the lamp clamping mechanism 16 so that the user may continue to finish the subsequent lamp replacement procedures. Thus, not only may this method cause the said time and energy consumption problems, but also increases the likelihood of damage to the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 14 when the user releases the clamping of the clamping part 20 from the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 14.